starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Alessandra Santiago
Biography Early Life Alessandra Santiago was born in Erechim, Brazil. Her family was part of the closely knit community. She grew up in a house full of love. She was an only child and her father was a local businessman while her mother was a homemaker. Alessandra excelled at school and she got very good grades. She also excelled at sports, playing on her school’s soccer team. Her mother worked hard to make sure that her tomboy of a daughter became more refined and lady like. It held, but not too well. Alessandra concentrated on her studies and her athletics. As their daughter got older, her parents worked to make sure that her daughter was well taken care of and that she lacked for nothing. Alessandra was a popular girl when it came to her school, making many friends due to her affable personality. Furthermore, she worked hard to make sure that her grades were good so that she would be able to go to a good university in Brazil. Alessandra had dreams of becoming either a doctor or a lawyer. She knew that things were stacked against her. She was a girl and also she didn’t come from a very wealthy family. She needed to make sure that she had a scholarship in order to get into a good school. Her parents wouldn’t be able to afford higher education otherwise. She knew this already at the age of ten. Very studious, and very serious, Alessandra didn’t bother with what many would have considered girlish activities. She maintained friends who were girls and did do things that would have been thought of as typical of being a girl, such as sleepovers and what not. Her mother was concerned still, knowing that her daughter shouldn’t be so serious at such a young age. It was at the age of thirteen that her life changed forever. United States At the age of thirteen, Alessandra’s mutation came to light. She already had a problem with the fact that her body was developing and she was blossoming into a beauty that was going to bewitch men for the rest of her life. Now her mutation was added to the mix. She found herself able to control the biological functions of other people. Furthermore, she was able to move things with her mind as well as read other people’s minds using her mind. She had biology manipulation as well as telekinesis and telepathy. Alessandra was scared and when she told her parents, they didn’t know, for the first time in their lives, how to reassure their daughter. They knew that they needed help with Alessandra. They made the decision to immigrate to the United States. Over time, Alessandra’s father had built up a few contacts that had gone on to get big in business and in the government. So they were able to be fast tracked when it came to getting their visas and immigration papers so that they could go to the United States. It took a little while, but they were eventually able to get the entire family into the country. They moved to New York City, and with the savings that they had, they were able to live comfortably for a while. Alessandra’s father also knew some people in New York, who he had done international business with. They were able to help the family get on their feet in a new country. The Chrell Invasion had been over for a few months and the world was rebuilding so Alessandra’s father was able to start a business and grow it in the rebuilding process. Alessandra had always been learning English in school, and now she was able to learn faster being immersed in the language. She maintained her Brazilian accent as well as her fluency in Portuguese and Spanish. She was enrolled in a private school and began to work at getting new grades and getting her grades up to where they were before. Meanwhile, her parents were trying to find someone or some organization that would be able to help their daughter. They were lucky when Jarlan Xander came to their daughter’s school. Jarlan Xander Jarlan Xander came to Alessandra's school in order to make a presentation on his scientific findings. He was working on a few other experiments and tests and when he met Alessandra, he was thrilled to find an extremely powerful mutant. He also saw that she wasn't too experienced with her powers, having just gotten them. He offered to take her under his wing and train her. He spoke to her parents about it and all three were willing to work with Xander in order to make sure that Alessandra was able to properly use her powers. Alessandra's prowess in using her powers began to grow by leaps and bounds. She began to learn how to properly control her powers and as she did, she couldn't believe it. She knew that in order to properly control and wield her primary mutation, the ability to influence and control people's biological makeup and functions, she would need to know everything she could about the human body. Her dreams of becoming a doctor and a lawyer were slowly replaced with just becoming a doctor, something that somewhat upset her. She knew that she could do the work, but didn't know whether she would have the time to do both of them. It was Jarlan who suggested to her that she attempt to do both at the same time. She had the intellect to do so, and it made sense. Armed with this goal, Alessandra, who by now was completing high school, sent out her information to various colleges in the United States. She was accepted nearly everywhere that she applied to. Wanting to stay close to her parents, Alessandra opted to go to Columbia University in Manhattan for her premed studies. Meanwhile she took the subway and bus system up north so that she could attend Fordham University in the Bronx. She did her best to make sure that she could juggle everything. Alessandra began her studies and despite the workload, she found things to be good. She did her work to the best of her ability and managed to find time to have fun. She wasn't a party girl, but she did now that she needed time to relax and enjoy herself. Alessandra graduated from Columbia and from Fordham and then she applied to Columbia's medical school as well as New York University's Law program. She was accepted into both. She continued to meet with Xander and work on controlling her powers and growing into her own. Slowly she was able to master her powers so that she had control over them. Alessandra put her medical knowledge to work when it came to her power to have sway over people's biological functions. Furthermore, she promised herself that she would never use her telepathy to read people's minds in the courtroom. She considered that to be a serious ethical wrongdoing if she did. Now, she applied herself even more to her studies, choosing to forgo enjoying herself. Getting a dual degree of this kind was hard work and in order to make sure that it happened, Alessandra knew that she would need to put in many hours of studying and working. Meanwhile, she got a job as an intern at a reputable law firm in order to make ends meet. Her parents were helping her in ever way that they could. Xander offered to pay for part of her education, but Alessandra refused to allow him to do so. He might have been a mentor and a friend, but she was going to do this as much on her own as possible. Reputation When Alessandra graduated, she was near the top of her class and came out with both degrees. She had specialized in Psychiatry and decided that she was going to forgo being a lawyer and her law degree in order to complete her residency, which she did in New York. While she was working on her residency, she impressed the staff of the hospital with her professionalism and her knowledge. Over time, they grew to respect her and treat her as a peer. Once she had completed her residency, Alessandra was at a crossroads. She was unsure if she wanted to continue working in medicine, despite everything that she had going for her in that particular field. Alessandra wanted to work in law and while she was unsure of what to do, she was contacted by Miranda Vesper, one of the higher ups of the law firm that she had interned at. Miranda was the CEO of the firm and she had gotten in touch with Alessandra for a specific reason. They wanted to offer her a position there as one of their trial lawyers. Deciding that this was a sign that she should pursue a career in law. While the law degree wouldn't complement her MD that much, her MD would definitely complement her law degree to a great extent. She decided that this was going to be her career. She would be a lawyer who could bring her medical knowledge and knowledge of psychiatry to the courtroom and she would win cases. She went to work for the company and quickly began to show that she knew what she was talking about. At first, they had her as one of the secondary lawyers for a number of cases so that she could get practical experience as to how everything worked. That time period soon passed, and Alessandra was soon working on her own, for various cases that took her to different places throughout the country. Over time, her reputation grew and she became a very experienced trial lawyer. She dabbled in other types of law, but she remained for the most part, in the courtroom. Alessandra was able to, more than once, use her knowledge of medicine to her benefit and she was grateful that she had made the decision and had invested the time and effort in obtaining her law degree. She was made a junior partner of the firm very quickly and she continued to shine. It was around this time that Xander contacted her, wanting to get her to do work for him. He wanted her to employ her as his lawyer and furthermore as one of the recruiters for the school that he was working on. Alessandra decided that it was a good thing to help out her friend and mentor and negotiated a contract that would allow her to work for him and maintain her connections with M.I.R. Slowly she began to understand what Xander was trying to do and made steps to help him every step of the way. She kept up with her CME every year and over time, she attracted more and more attention from the heads of her law firm. Xavier's Institute One of the Greatest Trials Alessandra moved most of her things to Wichita where the Institute was going to be constructed and located. Meanwhile she used the wealth that she had generated to help her parents buy a home in Westchester so that they could live comfortably as they got older. She also gave her parents a portion of her assets as an investment into her father's business so that he would have a pool of capital to rely on in case anything happened. After that was done, she moved to Wichita. But it was going to take a while to finish the construction job on the Institute. She used this time to work on one of the hardest and longest trials of her career. It was a big case regarding Mutant rights and dealing with the backlash against Mutants since the Chrell Invasion had been over. People's hatred towards Mutants had increased since the war had ended, thinking that the mutants were in some way responsible for what had happened. Many militant mutants had surfaced as well, and more and more Alessandra saw people wearing shirts with the message that Magneto had been right. The thought was a little chilling to her, especially since before the invasion steps had been made to create some kind of a peace between homo sapiens and those termed as homo superior. The knowledge of this made her work harder to win the case. She did her best and everyone knew that the trial was going to be incredibly long. After a long and drawn out fight, the jury's result came back with a non guilty verdict for her client and she won the case. Alessandra was overjoyed by the results and it was touted as one of the greatest wins of her career as a lawyer. It brought her into even higher focus at her law firm. She celebrated the win with her clients and then her family. She was with her family, when disaster struck. Some of the Anti-Mutant people who were incredibly upset over the verdict decided to take matters into their own hands. They went to her parent's Westchester home, where she was as well and snuck in, during the dead of night. They had brought with them a mutant, forced against his will who was able to counter telepaths. This shut down Alessandra's ability to sense them and what they intended to do. They murdered her parents while she was sleeping, her telepathy kicking in only after they left. She woke and headed downstairs to find her parents dead. Alec Partridge Information Coming Soon Relationships Alec Jr. Suffice to say, before anyone else, Alec Jr. is the love of Alessandra's life. He is her British Bulldog puppy, whom she purchased when she was in Texas, at the behest of Alec Partridge. They had just successfully completed what it was that they had come to Texas for, namely, getting Izzabella Taylor off of the charges that had been brought against her. Furthermore, they had found two more mutants who would be coming with them to Jarlan's school. Alessandra didn't realize at the time, that Alec was baiting her on purpose, when he suggested that they get a dog. She didnt' realize that he was testing her to see how well he was able to bring out her more human side. He had been working on her the entire time that they were in Texas and this was the last test. He was successful, because after he convinced her to go to a puppy shop, Alessandra fell in love with every animal in the store. Finally, she chose Alec Jr., because the little puppy, who was less than a year old, was so cute and adorable, and also looked so sad. This was despite Alec's mentioning that it was just a species quirk. The puppy had no name, and he was soon named after Alec, because the little one reminded her so much of Alec himself. The puppy quickly wiggled and licked his way into both Alessandra and Alec's hearts and then the hearts of everyone he met. Recently, signs have been pointing to the puppy being a little bit more special than the average dog, but Alessandra has chalked that up to Alec Jr. being the greatest dog there ever was. Powers *'Telepathy:' Alessandra has the ability to read and manipulate others' minds. A powerful telepath, she is highly ranked in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database, though she is a definitely second to other telepaths, and extremely distant from the most powerful telepath on the planet Michelle Crawford. She has more than once used her powers to change peoples' minds on decisions, though she limits her use of the power unless she has to, for fear of succumbing to the temptation. She has used the mind reading part of her power to be able to help people in her capacity as a psychiatrist, enabling her to help people overcome mental instability. *'Telekinesis:' Santiago also has control over the power known as telekinesis. She can lift and manipulate a wide assortment of objects. The exact extent to how large or small of an object she can control is currently unknown. It is theorized that the larger an object she attempts to manipulate the more time it takes and the strain it takes on her. The same would hold through for smaller objects. *'Flight:' Due to her mutation, Alessandra was granted flight, though this is more of an extension of her telekinetic abilities than a power in its own right. It is currently unknown how fast she can fly, though she has gone past Mach 1 on one occasion. *'Biology Manipulation:' Alessandra's most dominant and powerful skill however, is her ability to manipulate the biological make up of people. This grants Alessadra the ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions. She is capable of controlling the biological structure of any organic matter including her own body, and the limits of these abilities are unknown. She can use these powers to heal or to harm. It is currently unknown how her power would translate to those who are not human, but it has been theorized that she would still be able to affect them. Abilities *'Defense Training:' Alessandra is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. She spars repeatedly with Alec Partridge. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Alessandra possesses a genius level intellect. She holds a medical doctorate, with a specialty in Psychiatry, as well as a Law degree, with her medical degree from Columbia University, and her Juris Doctorate from New York University. *'Multi-lingual:' Alessandra has fluency in English, German, Portuguese, and Spanish. While her primary language is English, she thinks in Portuguese. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics and dance have given her considerable skills in the field and she is an accomplished contortionist. She practices Yoga daily and is a Yoga master. Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category:MutantsCategory: Massachusetts AcademyCategory: Generation XCategory: Mayer, Ingram, RogersCategory: Brazilians